In large-scale computing environments such as enterprise computing environments and cloud computing environments, computing devices like server can be assigned workloads to perform. A workload can be defined as a discrete amount of processing work that a computing device is to perform. The computing devices that perform the workloads are commonly separate from the devices that store the data in relation to which the workloads are executed. For example, storage devices, including hard disk drives, solid-state drives (SSDs), and storage arrays may store the data on which the workloads are operable. Therefore, when a computing device executes a workload, the computing device accesses the storage device that stores the data to which the workload pertains.